far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Trillia Cruise Lines
The licensed cruise line and crown jewel of the Trilliant Ring's entertainment division, Trillia Cruise Lines provide the most exclusive and opulent vacations packages for the Empire's premiere elite. Offers include comprehensive cruise packages complete with luxury dining, entertainment, accommodations, access to licensed Life-Extension Therapy clinics, and customized individual services. Today, Trillia Cruise Lines provides licensed mooring berths on 11 of the 13 major Imperial worlds, having retired both its Gats and Yakiyah berthing stations. This is part of roughly 2300 total berths in major cities and minor planets across - and beyond - the core worlds. Lumbering space-yachts and colossal cruise vessels venture the galaxy, offering trips to only the most exclusive and wealthy patrons. Gargantuan constructions of exotic lumbers, polished metallic amalgams, and gemstone encrusted materials provide ships with an opulent appearance up to the most rigorous standards of noble clientele. Trillia Cruise vessels are constantly in operation, endlessly touring major venues, cities, and landmarks within the Empire. Ships are designed to provide everything a paying clients needs - including upkeep to their physical health - in perpetuity. Trilliant Ring mooring berths refuel and resupply the vessels at designated logistics hubs, designed to put ships back in space as quickly and seamlessly as possible. Meanwhile, berths also regularly change out the services and entertainment on the ship. Trilliant Ring officers are assigned to major planets and tasked with locating and recruiting novel talent to keep cruise entertainment fresh for clients. Major cultural attractions, entertainment troupes, and celebrity brand ambassadors are recruited to term positions and assigned on cruise routes; cycling regularly. At any given time entertainment options from a dozen worlds will be available on a vessel. These ships are equipped with state of the art facilities and offer the finest delicacies available in Acheron Rho. They provide the most exacting accommodations, luxury dining, extensive shopping networks, pleasure domes, gambling services, symphony venues, and sector-class amenities. Trillia Cruise Lines also provide access to licensed Trilliant Ring Life-Extension facilities that are otherwise very rare outside of Trillia IX. History Trillia Cruise Lines were originally designed as a way of providing luxury transport to nobles visiting Trillia IX for their Life-Extension Therapy sessions. In order to accommodate their particular tastes, the Trilliant Ring began to offer accommodations. Over time, this service has expanded to a fully-fledged tourism and hospitality industry. As passengers expressed more stringent and robust requirements for travel, the service adapted to satiate the highest of standards and expanded into a series of luxury cruise lines between Trillia IX and the core worlds. Trillia Cruise Lines are operated by the Trilliant Ring's entertainment division. This division is chiefly responsible for the service's many attendant logistics and entertainment needs. This includes a legion of talent agencies for finding, booking, and recruiting the latest forms of entertainment for cruise shows and venues. It also covers upkeep, staffing, and crew requirements for thousands of licensed Trillia Cruise Lines mooring stations across Acheron Rho. Entertainment employees sport the Trilliant Star on all uniforms. Controversy Due to the Trilliant Ring's position as a non-Imperial corporate entity and "commercial concessions" from the Empire, law-enforcement on Trillia Cruise Lines is handled by private security interests. While cruise vessels are between worlds, they can provide clients with a number of additional "perks" that may be unavailable on a client's homeworld. These "perks" can cater to even the most extravagant of vices, while private security ensures clients are provided maximum discretion and protection from the burdens of "jurisdictional legality." This has led to significant litigation and ongoing issues between House Crux and the Trilliant Ring. Category:The Trilliant Ring Products Category:Entertainment Category:Events